The betrayal of a hero and the coming of Omega
by Samantha2611
Summary: A bit of a cliché but good. Everyone betrays Percy and Annabeth cheats on him for his half-brothers, when he is accused of something he didn't do the Gods kill him. But when Chaos comes and tells them what really happened they are horrified. Chaos takes Percy in as his Commander and gives him a new life where Percy is happy. But what will happen when the hero returns.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:**

 **I am doing nano-wrimo this year (a creative writing challenge) so I'm attempting to write a story in a month and I decided that I was going to do fanfiction. (: I have been reading tons of betrayal fics so I thought I should write one of my own and here we are, enjoy. (:**

 _Third person P.O.V_

"Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon," Zeus' voice echoed through out the Olympian throne room so that all the immortals and demi-gods present could hear his every word, 'You have been accused of high treason against the Gods. Of revealing battle plans and vital secrets to Geae, Mother of the Earth. Do you deny it?"

Percy stared. His uncle. His family. His _friends._ Whom he had defended and fought for loyally for six long, hard years. Whom he had risked his life for on countless occasions. Whom he had loved. He had been completely loyal to them all that time, he had saved them constantly. And here they were. Condemning him to death.

"I would never betray you." His voice was sure and confident, but only few present believed him. Why? His brother-his _half_ -brother-had accused him of treachery. The bastard.

Zeus' eyes stared down at the accused demi-god, Percy's fate written clearly in his uncle's eyes.

"Let us vote." He declared, "All those who believe he is innocent raise your hands." All twelve Olympians as well as Hestia and Hades were there, six voted in Percy's favour.

"The Olympians have spoken. I Zeus, King of the Gods deem you guilty of high treason and sentence you to death. Any last words?"

"I have always been loyal and that will never change. This is not how loyalty should be repaid." He said the words as if he were the one condemning Zeus and not the other way around. Zeus gave him a glare that would have made Kronos himself go pale, but Percy met his gaze. The hero's eyes were cold and hard, the mischievous spark of life that had always made him look happy and care-free was replaced by betrayal.

Zeus raised his hand and a bolt of pure white lightning hi Percy square in the chest, sending electricity shooting through his veins.

The Olympians faces were grim and those six that believed his innocence had expressions of such grief and sorrow that it hurt to look at them.

XXXXXXXXXXX-Time Skip-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For three days and three nights Percy's screams could be heard throughout Olympus, as the lightning scorched through his veins. Then, finally, on the morning of the fourth day he was proclaimed dead by Apollo himself.

XXXXXXXXXX-Time Skip-Noon meeting of the Olympians that day-XXXXXXXXX

The Olympians, Hades and Hestia were all in the throne room, discussing the various jobs around Olympus and, more importantly, what to do with Percy's body.

The six were fighting for Percy's body to be respected, saying that after all he'd done he deserved respect but Zeus disagreed, "He deserves nothing!" He shouted, "He betrayed us all!"  
"No he didn't!" An irate female voice screamed at them. The Olympians turned to see a fuming Skye glaring at them, she looked ready to kill them all there and then, "He's been nothing but loyal to you undeserving, back-stabbing pieces of-"

"Skye."

A voice which seemed to echo with all the worries of the universe and all the authority of one who had seen it all called her name.

This remarkable voice belonged to a man who's cloak was as dark as a black hole with the brightest of stars swirling within it. Constellations danced in the confines of the material and suns were born.

"But Lord they _killed_ him! _Tortured_ him!" Skye protested, glaring at the Olympians with a look of such disgust that even Zeus shrank down slightly atop his thrown.

"I know, and they were fools for doing so, but we are here to tell them why that is, not to scream at them for something they cannot undo." Chaos tried to placate the furious immortal.

"Imbeciles." She muttered, darkly speculating as to what their fate would be if she were let loose on them.

Athena, quite ironically unwisely, spoke up at this point, "With all due respect Lord Chaos, Perseus was a traitor who betrayed us to Geae." She regretted it as soon as she saw the look on Chaos' face.

His expression had turned from one of troubled calm to one of barely contained outrage! "How dare you?!" He raged, "He risked his life for you all since he was twelve years old and _this_ is how you repay him!" Chaos took a deep breath. "I'll show you what really happened." With that he waved his hand and the Gods saw everything Percy had done for them. Then they saw how Poseidon's recently claimed twin sons Marcus and Daniel had taken credit for his most recent heroic actions, turned the entire camp against him (not to mention the Gods) and then stolen the love of his life. And worst of all they saw Percy undertake the _twelve labours of Hercules_ with Athena as a vicious task master only to come home about to propose and find Annabeth cheating on him with both boys in the most absolute way possible. Finally, they were made to sit through his dying screams all over again.

Half the Goddesses had dissolved into tears and heart-broken sobs and the Gods were sitting very still, ashen faced. "Now you know what you've done, you know the extent of your horrific crimes." Was all Chaos said to the guilty Olympians before he flashed out. Skye gave them all one last dark look of pure loathing before doing the same.

The Olympians were silent until Hades spoke one word.

"Shit."

 **A/n:**

 **So as you can see the Olympians have seriously messed up. I'm amazed Skye didn't kill them all. I know I used a small amount of 'bad' language and that some people don't like that so if you don't then let me know and if I get four or more reviews/comments mentioning it then I will change it.**

 **I hope you all like this fic, I've been wanting to write a betrayal fic for a while now and I absolutely love fics were Percy is a complete badass (spoilers?). (:**

 **Hope you enjoyed this.**

 **-Samantha2611**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:**

 **Percy meets Chaos! YAY! (:**

 **Before I start I just wanna say that my friend 101weirdways has just started an account and should have the beginning of a new story in the next couple of days so please go read hers, they're pretty good. They are about Merlin so if you don't like that then don't but if you do they are awesome! (:**

 **Now I've fulfilled my duty as a friend I'm going to talk about my story:**

 **This story should be updated a bit more often then my others because I've got a dead-line of the 30th of November but it should still be good and not too rushed so enjoy. (:**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson I would be telling everyone.**

Third person P.O.V

Pain.

That was all Percy's world was made of.

Burning.

Agonizing.

Pain.

"Percy." The deep voice seemed to resonate through his very soul. He must be imagining it.

"Percy." It said again. He couldn't be imagining it. It seemed so real. "Percy come with me." It was real. He could see the man the voice belonged to. He tried to reply, but all that came out of his burning throat was a strangled croak.

"Don't try to speak." The voice told him. "Just think your response and I'll hear it."

 _Why?_ He thought. The voice seemed to chuckle. To him, it was like an echo of a laugh from fare, fare away.

"For a new life. A second chance free from the Olympians."  
 _Why me?_

"Because you deserve it. And you have great potential."

 _What's the catch?_

"No catch, you'll be the commander of my army and, if you want, my personal assassin. You will be second only to me."

 _How?_ The man chuckled again.

"Just take my hand."

So Percy did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy P.O.V

The planet Lord Chaos (He told me who he was on the way and to be completely honest I had seen so much nothing could surprise me anymore)took me to was beautiful, it was arranged like a medieval earth, but the shops varied from a blacksmiths to a phone shop. The atmosphere and environment was identical to earth except it was clean. There was no pollution, no litter. It was wonderful.

I just stared, taking in my surroundings, then asked (Lord Chaos had healed my voice) "What is this place?"  
"Utopia-my home."

"It's amazing, you have a magnificent home."

"Thank you. It's your home too now." I stared at him.

"What!? _My_ home?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes. As my commander you will live in the palace here." He said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Oh yeah, did I forget, on the top of the hill that the city was on there is a huge, and I mean **huge** medieval looking castle.

And apparently, it was my new home.

Chaos led me into the castle, every room in it was huge but, contrary to the outward appearance of the place, the inside of the castle was kitted out with the best technology and the most up-to-date styles. He took me to a large oak door with the word 'Chaos' engraved on it in elegant, gold script.

"This is my office." He told me.

We walked inside and were greeted by three people. There were two men and one woman. The first was 6'5, had dark brown hair, piercing green eyes and short stubble covering his jaw-line. He was wearing a brown leather jacket and dark blue ripped jeans.

The second man had blond hair in a military cut and wore a suit that resembled formal military garb.

The woman wore tight jeans and a purple t-shirt with a picture of crossed swords on it.

"Hello everyone." Lord Chaos greeted them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First man P.O.V

When Lord Chaos walked in with the boy I had been designing my new armour in my head.

I had been in the middle of a training session when I was summoned, that's how I knew it was serious. Lord Chaos never interrupts our training sessions.

"Um...hi." Said the boy, he had messy, raven black hair and sad, sea green eyes. They looked broken, as if his should had been shattered, I could see hundreds of sorrows and pains reflected in those eyes.

I had seen violence and despair for centuries, but looking into those broken, sea green eyes made me want to cry.

I decided to step forward, "Hello, what's your name?" I asked him. His face suddenly went grave. Lord Chaos spoke again, "He's had a...troubled past, I believe he may want to change his name." He turned to the boy, "So, who do you want to be?" What happened to him? I wondered. It doesn't look like he will tell me. Oh well. I suppose it's his business anyway.

He thought for a moment.

"Omega Tide. I want to be Omega Tide."

The name sounded right, as if we'd been waiting for it all our lives. "Alright then." Said Lord Chaos, clearly satisfied with the name, "Marcus," _that's me,_ "Abigale and Joseph, this is Omega Tide, he is going to be the commander of my army." We all gasped, no-one was ever good enough to be the commander of Lord Chaos' army, this boy must be something special!

"Also, and I trust that this this won't leave this room," he looked at us meaningfully, we all nodded, "he will be my personal assassin." On my Void! This guy must be really powerful for Lord Chaos to even consider him as a possible assassin, much less immediately make him his _personal_ assassin! I wonder what he did to make Lord Chaos believe in him so much, I trust Lord Chaos' judgement completely but to gain that much respect from the Lord of the universe he must have been amazing!

"As commander he will answer to no-one except myself, and you three will be his lieutenants. You will respect him as much as you respect me." We all nodded again, if he'd earned Lord Chaos' respect then he definitely deserved ours. "now please go brief your troops and tell them they have a new commander."

"Yes sir." We replied in unison and left, leaving Lord Chaos and Omega alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omega/Percy P.O.V

Wow. Commander. Sounds pretty good.

I'll have a new purpose, just as Lord Chaos said, free from the Olympians.

After the talk with the lieutenants Lord Chaos dismissed them and turned to me.

"Alright Omega. Now we have your jobs sorted we just have to decide about your powers." That confused me.

"But Lord Chaos-"

"Just Chaos." He interrupted.

"But Chaos, I already know my powers over water."

"Oh I know, and you'll get even better with them, but I was talking about your other powers. If you're going to be my second in command you'll need more." Again he made a momentous thing sound like a simple every day occurrence.

"Oh, ok. " Oh my amazing intellect. I thought sarcastically. He laughed.

"Good, now this is going to hurt, but when it's over you'll truly be my commander and assassin." He lifted his hand and shot a ball of what looked black smoke at my chest.

The pain was worse than the master-bolt, it felt as if I was swimming in the Styx and Peleagelon ( **a/n I'm sorry about my spelling, I've already apologised/explained on my profile but in case you haven't seen, I can't spell. I just can't.** ) at the same time. The pain soon became too much for me to handle and I blacked-out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up I felt as if my insides had been boiled and my back torn apart.

I groaned.

"Oh good, you're awake." Observed Chaos, hearing my groan.

"What happened?"

"Well I when I blessed you gained new powers and...yougrewwings."He said the last part really quickly and quietly, if I didn't know better I'd say that the creator of the universe was sheepish. Then his words processed.

"I what!?" I jumped up and spun around starring at my new wings. I had wings!

They were blue, such a dark blue it was almost black and they were tipped with a deep sea green and the moon silver of Artemis' eyes

"Wow." I breathed. Chaos smiled, he seemed almost relieved, but found my reaction amusing.

"Yes. Wow indeed. Those wings mark you as my number one, they are impenetrable and can only be cut with pure chaotic silver." The blessing had also given me a basic knowledge of Utopia and Chaos so I knew that chaotic silver was a metal that chaos himself makes and for it to be pure he has to give it his personal blessing. The wings had an impressive span of 20 feet from tip to tip.

"And now you have power over all the elements and, as you're my commander, you can create vortexes to travel through in addition to pocket dimensions."

"Cool." Was my only response, I was amazed, wings _and_ new powers. _But why me?_ I asked myself.

"Because you have potential." Chaos replied as if he could read my thoughts again.

"Yes Omega." I couldn't be sure whether he was agreeing with my statement or answering my thoughts.

"What now?" I asked in wonder.

He looked at me dead in the eyes, his face portraying a new level of seriousness with a wicked spark of mischief in those vortex eyes of his.

"Now we train."

 **A/n:**

 **I hope you liked that, the next chapter should be up real soon.**

 **-Samantha2611**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:**

 **I am trying to update this story as regularly as possible and you'll get more posts on the weekends because (when I'm not buried under homework) I have more time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Third Person P.O.V

It took 1 year for Omega to earn the army's undying loyalty and respect.

It took ten years for him to become the most feared assassin in the universe.

2o years to master all his powers.

50 to master every form of combat and martial art.

100 years to create his own and perfect it, combining his combat skills and his powers.

And another hundred to be crowned as Chaos' personal assassin (he'd already been going on countless missions, but now it would be official).

XXXXXXXXXXX-Time skip-the coronation-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the residents of Utopia and every soldier in the army came to see the legendary commander's coronation. The hall was packed with jubilant citizens, but everyone was silent as the commander knelt in front of Chaos, Skye smiled down at him from Chaos' side.

Then Chaos spoke, " Omega Tide, you have trained and fought for me, Utopia and peace for 200 years and I am proud to finally name you as my official personal assassin." Chaos beamed and the crowd went absolutely wild.

Then Chaos did something completely unexpected, he raised his hand and silenced the crowd.

"For your loyalty, your bravery and your resilience I am also crowning you as my adopted son, Prince of Utopia and the Void and heir to Chaos!"

The cheers were deafening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omega P.O.V

"For your loyalty, your bravery and your resilience I am also crowning you as my adopted son, Prince of Utopia and the Void and heir to Chaos!"

I was stunned.

He adopted me!

My mind went into turmoil, but I didn't let it show as Chaos placed the blue, black and silver crown on my head, not as I rose and not as I turned to face the crowd, deafened by their applause.

I was home now. I was excepted, if feared, and I had a family that cared about me.

I smiled.

 **A/n:**

 **I know this chapter was really, really short but I had to set the scene for Percy's new life. In the next chapter it'll be what happened on earth and more about the betrayal and how it affected the camp/the gods/sally+paul/Annabeth/grover+nico+thalia and so on. Hope you enjoyed this, the next should be up really soon.**

 **-Samantha2611**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n:**

 **This chapter will probably be short as well, but this weekend I'm going to try to post lots of little ones so the next few chapters will probably be quite short but there will be lots of them and they should be pretty close together.(:**

 **This chapter should explain what happened at camp and why the Gods believed Percy/Omega's half-brothers over him and what happened with Annabeth. I am sorry for Percabeth fans, I love Percabeth too but I needed the extra angst and betrayal to shape the Omega Tide character/personality.**

 **Hope you enjoy this. (:**

Annabeth P.O.V (A/n: bet you weren't expecting this huh)

It was two centuries ago today that the Gods killed Percy and to be honest I think we should be celebrating. But everyone at camp except me and the twins (Percy's half-brothers Nathan and Christian) are grieving. Even after two fucking centuries Percy's legend still lives on, I though I'd be free of him by now.

I think he deserved a lot more than he got.

When the twins came to camp it was 6 months after the 2nd giant war and the very first thing the sons of Poseidon did was kill a hellhound. They were twin sons of Poseidon for tartarus sake, it was painfully obvious from the start that they deserved to be leaders at camp. They immediately hated Percy and made it their mission to destroy him, so they stole and broke things, blaming it on Percy, so that soon the entire camp, even Nico, Thalia and Grover hated him.

And after seeing how awesome they are I got together with them. I was planning on breaking up with Percy when the stupid boy was coming to propose and caught me 'with' them. And, being the wimp that he was, he ran off.

After that me and the twins decided that we needed to get rid of him for good, they wanted to just beat him up and drive him out of camp, but I convinced them to accuse him and fake some evidence. It worked do well! And it had a much more permanent affect.

Then Chaos just had to go to the Gods and tell them everything! Now the whole camp shuns us and my own mother despises me.

At least all the councillors were given immortality before that, otherwise I would have died long ago.

I'm glad the cowardly bastard is dead.

Burn in Tartarus Percy Jackson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan P.O.V

Well it's the two century anniversary of the day those stupid Gods killed my coward of a half-brother. A day for celebration I say, later I can celebrate with my bro and that hot, blond half-wit we stole off Percy. We think she's incredibly annoying and would've gotten rid of her after she served her purpose of breaking Percy's heart if she wasn't so damn hot. All these stupid campers are crying their eyes out over him. The idiots! They should be bowing to me and my brother not crying over him! We deserve respect and instead they act like we are dirt! One day we'll show them that Percy was nothing and that we are by far superior and the best, most amazing heroes ever to live! They'll see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thalia P.O.V

Oh Percy. I'm so sorry cuz. I should never have believed those slime balls. You would never have broken my bow and you'd definitely have never betrayed us, your fatal flaw is personal loyalty for crying out loud. I'm sorry we didn't believe you. If I could go back in time and fix it I would and I know the others would too. Purposefully hurting a camper is against the rules but every chance I get I'm going to try to kill those slime twin and that Bitch Annabeth.

I'm so sorry Percy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chiron P.O.V

Oh Percy my boy. I am sorry. You were my favourite student and I knew you'd never betray us but there was nothing I could do I'm sorry I failed you. Those two imbecilic half-brothers of yours are horrid and I can't believe anyone believed them. I'm sorry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Third Person P.O.V

The mood around the campfire that night was solemn as the campers told stories about the legendary son of Poseidon and his exploits. There were laughs about his go-with-the-flow attitude and many mess ups but it always returned to sadness when they remembered what they did to him. Many tears were shed and many people mourned, even on Olympus people were grieving that night. They wanted Percy back but knew it was impossible. He was dead and they had killed him.

 **A/n:**

 **So now you know what's been happening at camp.**

 **Recap: The councillors are all immortal and Annabeth is with the twins. Everyone else is devastated and all the campers miss him, Percy's legend is still told and everyone, God and Demi-God regret his death.**

 **So I hope you liked that, next should be more about Omega although I may talk about how it affects the Gods briefly.**

 **Please review and tell me how I'm doing.**

 **-Samantha2611**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n:**

 **This chapter will catch you up to the present and it will hop from campers/Olympians P.O.V to Omega/Chaos' P.O.V. This has taken longer than it was going to because I wrote it all out and then lost it all so I've had to do it all again. *cue sympathy* I was not happy. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Olympus throne room (20 years after they killed Percy/Omega)

Third Person P.O.V

"The assassin Omega is a serious threat!" Shouted Athena, they'd been arguing about this for a good half-hour already, "We need to do something!" She demanded (since Chaos' visit after Percy's death Chaos had been giving them fairly regular updates about the rest of the universe and the assassin Omega had made an impact everywhere, even on earth).

"But he only kills bad people, murderers, rapists, abusers and the like, never anyone good." Protested Artemis, "And if he was going to attack us, wouldn't he have already?" She had a point, but Zeus was paranoid.

"He could just be biding his time, I decree that if anyone sees a man going by Omega they are to kill him on sight." There was no arguing with him now.

"That's probably redundant anyway," Stated Artemis. The other Gods gave her weird, questioning looks so she elaborated, "Judging from his actions, no-one who follows us is powerful enough to be able to fight, much less kill, him. The only person who could have was... _him._ "

The Gods bowed their heads in regret, mourning the loss of their forsaken hero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-Utopia-present day-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chaos P.O.V

I'm proud of my son. He has become respected by the entire army, every soldier would die for him without a second thought (something he would never allow, he was too loyal for his own good) he was the most feared assassin in the universe (not that anyone except me, the army and him himself knew who he really was) and, since becoming my son, his powers had grown and grown, he is the second most powerful being in the universe and if he and I fought then I'm not sure who would win. If I'm completely honest I think he would probably win. He has also mastered almost every form of combat and has created his own combining martial arts, weapons fighting and his powers.

As well as this I believe that he and Skye have started secretly dating, of course they are trying to keep it from me, but I knew from the start. I'll humour them a little longer, I've been trying to get them together for years and I don't want to ruin it when it's just starting. Skye has a hard time trusting because of her past-she was Poseidon's first demi-god, but he didn't recognise her until she was 21 and useful to him and after that her life wasn't great-so it's very good to see her starting to trust again, especially with someone as kind and caring as Omega. I'm glad they're together, they deserve each other and between Skye's sharp intellect, caring nature towards friends and her beauty she is the perfect match for Omega, in addition to that they are both incredibly dangerous and can definitely take care of themselves.

I was brought out of my mussing when Omega came in after his latest mission as my assassin.

"The mission was a success I trust." I already knew the answer.

"Of course." My son replied. I just smiled.

"Good, I have a new one for you, but you're not going to like it." No, he was going to hate it. Though I knew he'd do it anyway because I asked him.

"That's not important. It's a mission."

"Well, Nyx and some of the other Primordials are rising and planning to overthrow Olympus and I'm sending you, along with part of the army to stop them and defend the Olympians."

"You want me to go back to them!" His cold, hard expression of the assassin slipped for a moment as he was taken by surprise by the information and his emotions overwhelmed him, but he regained it quickly, 2 centuries of training at work, "What are my orders father?" I love it when he calls me that. I've never had a true son before, the Primordials never wanted or needed me for anything except my power, but Percy actually cares for me as a real father.

"You will go one week before the rest of the army to gain their trust along with Abigale, Marcus, Joseph and Skye." He perked up a bit more at that, he's become great friends with the lieutenants, especially Marcus, and he was always happy when Skye was involved.

"When do we leave."

"As soon as you're packed and ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy P.O.V

I strode back to my room quickly and packed my things: clothes, money weapons, that sort of thing.

I still had Riptide, but since becoming Chaos' assassin I'd picked up some new weapons; I had another sword, made of chaotic silver that went on the opposite hip to Riptide, I had 40 throwing knives, which doubled as normal knives, made of a mix of stygian ice and more chaotic silver, they went in a full-body sheath that that went across my torso in an 'x' shape and then went around my waist like a belt. I also had a pair of duel swords which could be used as regular ones, they were strapped to my back, made of imperial gold and titanium and finally I had titanium and chaotic silver chains that looped around my legs, arms soldiers and everywhere else they could. As well as all those I had various types of knife and bomb strapped to me everywhere they would fit. And of course I had other weapons that no-one else knew about. I was a walking armoury.

Of course I had other weapons like cross-bows (I still couldn't shoot a bow accurately, although I could at least hit the target now) and other things like that, but I didn't wear those at all times like the others.

I strapped on my primary weapons and put the others in a pocket dimension I could access from anywhere, pulled on my black-hole coloured assassin robe and walked to my father's office.

Chaos truly was my father now and I couldn't ask for a better one, I loved him more than I had loved my birth father and Chaos treated me more like a son. He helped me, he watched over me, although I was completely independent I always knew I could rely on him to help me and back me up. Because of this, eventhough I loathed to go back to those back-stabbing Olympians and their helpless brats, I would do it and do it well because he took care of me, because he loved me and I loved him. Because he was my father.

So I opened the office door, went in, told my father I was ready and stepped through the vortex with him and my friends.

Any we were in Olympus.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n:**

 **I should be able to post a couple of chapters today because it's an inset day at my school so I'm going to be home all day with nothing to do except read and write fanfiction. (:**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, it completely reinforces the point that the Gods are hopeless. (:**

 **:P**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned Percy Jackson, but alas I do not. (:**

Third Person P.O.V

Omega, the Lieutenants and Skye separated and hid in the shadows, Omega and Skye just a metre away from each other.

The Olympians were arguing. Again. Omega smirked in the darkness.

"I still think this assassin is a threat!" Zeus was practically screeching.

"It's been 200 years," Athena yelled back, "200 years and he hasn't attacked! Why would he suddenly decide to now?! What reason does he have!?" _Revenge,_ thought Omega, _You did kill me after all._ It was almost funny.

The other Gods were nodding in agreement with Athena. Poseidon had gone into deep depression after they killed his son and the anniversaries were always the worst so he just sat there staring into space.

Apollo looked up, "Alright, I think we've yelled at each other about this about as much as we can this solstice." They argued about it every solstice meeting, they never made a decision though, "Lets move onto more important matters now."

Poseidon spoke up, "Two centuries today and Hades still hasn't found his soul," the other Gods shifted uncomfortably under the mourning father's woeful gaze, cringing, "Has anyone heard anything?"

"He probably chose to be reborn." tried Artemis, it was a futile attempt.

"He couldn't have." Replied Hades, "He would've been sent to the fields." His voice held such sadness it was almost unbearable. The Gods all cringed again at the thought of their wronged hero going to the fields of punishment.

They almost cried.

"I know where he is." Omega stepped out of the shadows.

 **A/n:**

 **I know that was incredibly short but there will be more incredibly soon so please don't kill me. *hides behind chair***

 **-Samantha2611**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n:**

 **Didn't I tell you it'd be really soon.**

 **Sadly the next two chapters will probably be really short too, but there's nothing I can do about it these chapters are needed and they wouldn't work as well if they were put together. Is it still a cliffy if I tell you the answer within an hour or so...**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Percy Jackson. ):**

Third Person P.O.V

"Who dares interrupt the solstice meeting!? You will bow before the Gods and die by my bolt!"

The cloaked figure just chuckled.

"Sorry, but a) it would have no affect, b)if it did, I know from experience that it would be pretty painful and c) why would I bow to you if you're going to kill me anyway? Anyway, it wouldn't be very smart for you to try to kill your only allies against the Primordials now would it oh great Zeus king of the Gods." The sarcasm was positively dripping from his voice.

He smiled cockily, enjoying his partial revenge seeing the King of the Gods (and the rest of them too) with such a flabbergasted expression. He almost cracked up.

Zeus stared at the cloaked figure, mouth agape, as if he'd grown as many heads as a Hydra. It would've been easier to understand.

"Who are you?" He wasn't quite with it yet.

"And what do you mean 'allies', there is no threat and there is only one of you?" Athena added to her father's confused question.

More black cloaked figures seemed to materialize out of the darkness. "Because he has us." Said one, clearly a woman judging from her voice.

"And our armies." Added a deep, gruff, male voice. The figures went to stand by the first in an arrow head formation with him at the tip. They each radiated an aura of such power they made the big three combined look like ants. But all of them together didn't even come close to rivalling the figure at the front.

"Who are you all?" Hades repeated his younger brothers question, genuinely wondering.

There was a flash of pure black light next to the first figure and a man with the same aura as him stepped forward. Their power levels were incredibly close, with the new comer having just more than the first figure. "I am Chaos." Proclaimed the newcomer, his voice rang with the wisdom and power of countless millennia. The Gods scrambled off their thrones and hurried to bow to the creator of the universe.

"Pathetic. But deserving." The first man muttered.

"Who are you to disrespect us!?" Ares foolishly challenged the first man, temporarily forgetting his aura that rivalled Chaos' own. The man just smiled.

"He is the commander of my army, second only to me, which would be why he shouldn't ever bow to you unless he deems you worthy of his respect, he is my son and heir and he is my personal assassin, Omega Tide." The Gods, who had just regained their seats, practically fell off them again.

"You're the assassin!" Athena screeched. _I see why her sacred animal is the owl._ Omega thought wryly. He smirked again, but it was concealed by his hood.

"That is what my father just said, is it not?" She glared at him.

"You're slipping Athena," Chaos spoke again, "First you point out the obvious and now you miss out the most important detail." The arrogant wisdom Goddess looked at the floor in shame. "The Primordials are attacking and my son and his armies are your only chance at victory." Omega had noticed that Chaos definitely had a habit of saying life altering things as if he were remarking on the weather.

The Olympians gaped. Some were spluttering in outrage, whilst others were simply sitting there shell-shocked.

But Chaos wasn't done yet, "I mean you did murder the only person loyal to you who would've stood a chance two hundred years ago today didn;t you?" He was merciless.

The looks of anger now changed into ones of shame. _Good._ Omega thought, then out loud, "Wow. I never thought I'd see all the Olympians not arguing with each other, much less completely silent." That earned him some glares and more shamed looks.

"What do you know of us?" Poseidon sounded mad, it wasn't smart to remind him of his late sons fate on a good day, but today it was down right ludicrous.

But his hate-filled glare, which would have melted the strongest God, didn't affect the assassin in the least.

"More than you think Poseidon."

" _Lord_ Poseidon." The king of the seas tried to correct the Prince of the universe.

""No. Just Poseidon." Omega reassured him, "You have done nothing to earn or deserve my respect, in fact you've done the opposite on many occasions."

Athena decided to intervene before a tsunami hit America.

"What are your plans Lord Chaos?" She asked, attempting to get the conversation back on track.

"They are not mine, they are Omega's."

"Alright then. Omega, what are your plans?"

"My lieutenants and I will stay here to assess the troops then, after one week, the part of our army which is helping in this war effort will arrive and we'll set up defences against the Primordials." He said this as if he'd done it thousands of times, which he had.

The Gods were shocked by his nonchalant tone, smart, affective and to the point. The assassin of Chaos obviously had a no-nonsense approach to war. He was more efficient than Athena and it was obvious that this extraordinary efficiency was born of extensive experience. They wondered what this mysterious man had seen to make him like this.

"Have you been in war before?" Athena asked.

"Many." He replied, an immediate answer as cold as stone. He was the commander of an army after all.

The Olympians shivered.

"Against whom?" He smiled, it was the most chilling thing they'd ever seen.

"Many. Some more powerful than your Primordials, some less so." The immortals stared, they couldn't imagine anyone except possibly him and Lord Chaos who could be more powerful than the-or as he said their-Primordials.

"Then we are honoured to have your assistance." Stated Athena, slightly shell-shocked.

"Whatever my father commands." The commander's reply clearly stated that he was only there because Chaos had asked him to be.

"Is that all?" He asked, snapping them out of their thoughts. "I need to assess the campers."

Everyone was about to leave when Poseidon spoke up.

"Wait!" He called, "You said you knew where Percy is." All the Gods looked up hopefully.

"And I do."

"So where is he?"

"He is part of the army, a fairly important part, but apart from that he wishes to remain anonymous." Omega replied calmly.

"Why?" Poseidon had the audacity to look confused. It made the son of Chaos' blood boil.

"Because you betrayed him!" He shouted. The Gods flinched. From what they'd seen of the assassin they knew he wasn't one to let his emotions get out of control so easily. It scared them more than his coldness.

"If you see him, please tell him that we're sorry." Pleased the king of the sea, he was desperate, but Omega didn't care.

"Any why should he care!? You are nothing to him now! You killed him so why the hell should he give a shit what you think or how you feel!?"

And with that the assassin left through a swirling vortex, his lieutenants in tow.

Chaos stepped forward and addressed the shocked Olympians.

"I advise you not to annoy Omega. He is a good man, who's had an undeservedly hard life. And he isn't particularly keen on you Olympians for what you did to Percy. If you want to survive this do not piss him off." And he left. Leaving thoroughly confused Olympians in his wake.

 **A/n:**

 **Soooooo, not as short as I thought it would be. Whoopsies. Sorry to anyone who just wanted a short read but I got slightly carried away. Sorry.**

 **In all honesty the next one will probably be quite long as well but it's just the way it goes some times. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was pretty fun to write.**

 **-Samantha2611**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n:  
I know I haven't updated in ages, but I've been working on other stories. Sorry. *dodges silver arrows* I will try harder from now on. Promise.**

 **Enjoy. :)**

At camp

Third Person P.O.V

There was a bright flash of black and sea-green light on the top of half-blood hill and five figures appeared.

The conch horn blew twice and all the campers ran towards the hill with Chiron and Annabeth in the lead.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The immortal centaur called up to them, an arrow notched and ready.

"We are here to help you win the Primordial war. We were sent by Chaos and the Gods already know."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Annabeth's tone was snide, it was that of a horrid snake who trusts no-one.

"Oh, how you've changed Athena spawn. I trust you're having a perfectly horrid time with those terrible twins." Annabeth just stared at him, he seemed to have that affect on these people. She had no idea how he knew about her. "And to answer your question: you're just going to have to take my word for it now aren't you." He thought for a moment. "Actually, you could ask your Gods if you really want to." He was obviously mocking her.

"Maybe I will." She really was stupid now.

"Ok." He replied nonchalantly. She looked to the mentor for reassurance.

"Just pray to your mother Annabeth." It could have been just his imagination, but Omega could have sworn that Chiron was being slightly cold towards Percy's ex. The half-blood in question closed her eyes and after a moment her expression morphed into one of acute disbelief.

"He's telling the truth." She practically gasped, "Chaos himself announced him!" _Serves her right for her smugness, the arrogant little bitch,_ though Omega.

The campers who understood the implications of that statement looked at him with renewed wonder, while those who did not's (mostly the newer campers) comfusion just increased.

"I'll need to talk to all the councillors and, so would Clarrise, the Stolls, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Piper, Katie, Nico and whoever else report to the big house immediately." It was not a request.

The arrogant bitch stared at him ignorantly, "How do you know our names?"

"Really girl, you are a child of the wisdom Goddess are you not?" He gave her a look that was equal parts patronizing and pitying, "It is _wise_ to know everything anout a possible war ground or new location before going in. Especially about those who live there."  
"But were your allies!" She was indignant.

"Allies can be even more dangerous." His voice was cold.

"Do you trust no-one?" He took a moment before answering.

"No. No-one except these four, my own soldiers and Chaos himself." She stared at him.

"Why?" He gave her a glare that could freeze the Styx.

"I used to." Then he fell silent. Thoughtful. The Athena child shuddered at the cold look in his eyes and dead tone in his voice. "Gather them. Now." There was no questioning the command and authority in his voice.

The arrogant girl thought that whatever or whoever had caused him to be so cold was monstrous. **(A/n: Sorry, couldn't help it.)**

 **A/n:**

 **This has not been fun to write. :(**

 **The next part should be up soon, sorry about the shortness.**

 **I hope it introduced the campers well.**

 **Please R+R. :)**

 **-Samantha2611**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n:**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've been forced into family traditions which include being restricted from the internet for days ad when I was on I was working on my Wattpad account. Sorry. I hope you like this.**

 **Enjoy. :)**

Clarisse P.O.V

We'd all come to the rec room for a was council. It's amazing all this room has seen: two wars, multiple battles, two great prophecies and Percy. Our betrayed hero, the greatest of us all. I could kill the Gods for what they did to him. We'd come at the call of Omega Tide, Lord Chaos' personal assassin, commander, Prince and heir. He must be some fighter then.

Dad wants us to keep an eye on him, find out what he knows about war and fighting, he could end up and enemy (yes, the Gods are still so stupidly paranoid).

I was here along with the other councillors-including those vile twins and that back-stabbing bitch Annabeth-Chiron and the new comers, Lord Chaos' soldiers. Mr. D was on Olympus for their own war council.

I looked over at the new comers, although I'd never admit it aloud, they were pretty intimidating. They reminded me of Percy.

That Omega dude smirked as if he were reading my thoughts.

There were five of them, as far as I could figure, 3 of them were lieutenants, Omega was the clear, undisputed leader and the last one was something in between.

I respected Omega, the second person I ever respected who wasn't a God or in the Ares cabin (Percy was the first and nothing will ever change that) he'd become the second most powerful being in the universe and was feared throughout it as an assassin.

He was cool.

He'd also completely stumped Annabeth, which earns anybody points in my book after what she did to Prissy.

Omega was talking.

"As you all know I am Omega Tide, Father's number one and I'm here to help you defeat the Primordials. I already know all of you, so don't bother introducing yourselves." He really must be Lord Chaos' number one to be able to call Him anything except Lord Chaos and live. Then those idiots spoke up-the twins.

"We don't need your help! We won two wars against Kronos and Geae and won them both!" I almost face-palmed at his stupidity.

"Those wars were against simple Titans and one Primordial, you wouldn't stand chance against many. Anyway, it was Percy who won those battles for you and now you've killed him you've doomed yourselves." He knows about Percy! And he was right.

"What's the plan?" I asked, he was a warrior and obviously an experienced one. I trusted his judgement. Urgh! Stupid mushy crap!

"My lieutenants and I will stay here for a week assessing the skill level of your campers then the part of the army which is helping in this war will come and that is when this war will really kick-off." His voice was emotionless and commanding but still...

"You remind me of someone." Shit! He's going to think I'm as stupid as an Aphrodite girl. He just smiled, although it never reached his eyes.

"I get that a lot."

"Oi! It was the twins, Nathan this time. "Y'all sayin' this army's so great so why the hell aren't me an' my bro in it. We're the best heroes ever!" Omega and his team laughed at that, actually laughed. Then again who wouldn't. He turned to us.

"And _this_ is who you replaced Percy Jackson with? I hope that Athena spawn is happy." He was right, we were stupid.

"That Anna-bitch. We dumped her half a century ago, yeah she was hot and skilled!" He disgusts me! "But her constant babble was annoying."

"Yeah," added Christian, "She never shuts up." Omega raised his eye-brows. At least I think he did, I couldn't know for sure because of his hood.

"Well isn't that interesting." The assassin's tone clearly stated that he didn't really care, but she deserved it. Behind that mask was a hint of approval, so small and fleeting I thought I'd imagined it, and something else I couldn't place...

"She didn't deserve us anyway."  
The arrogant pricks!

"I don't think anyone deserves you." I snorted and there were snickers around the room. Nathan and Christian actually turned red with anger, it just made the laughter worse.

"How dare you?!2 Nathan screeched (he was the dumb-well dumber-of the two), "We are the greatest heroes of all time! You will bow down to us! You should be worshipping us!" The stone-cold commander just stared at him in complete silence, I thought he was going to kill the twat, but then he laughed again.

He laughed so hard he almost fell to the floor, the lieutenant actually seemed quite shocked. I suppose he was never this forward, he did seem quite cold.

"Oh my Void! I haven't laughed that hard in two centuries!" He calmed down slowly, still gasping. It was weird, the mysterious assassin had remained stony and serious and seeing him laugh like that was startling. It was so annoying! As if the name was just out of reach of my spear so close, but I just couldn't get to it!

After that we councillors went to round up our cabins and get them ready for the assassin's assessment of their skill.

 **A/n:**

 **There you go, there should be more soon. I hoe you enjoyed it and I'll try to make up for the wait. :)**

 **-Samantha2611**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n:**

 **I am very sorry that I haven't updated in ages, but I've been busy with school and other such inconveniences. :( And my updates aren't going to be on a set schedule because I will not be able to stick to it, I'm sorry but it's true. I won't be a fast updater by any means, I don't want to have lots of rubish updates, I'll try to make each update worth the wait so well see how it goes. :)  
**

I apologise profusely because I got my documents mixed up and managed to make this chapter and it's predecessor almost exactly the same, to apologise I will post two new chapters in the next few days, by the end of the week this chapter will be story (not just my apologies) and there will be another one up as well.

Sorry again.

 **-Samantha2611**


End file.
